


Just Another Day at the Beach

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Day At The Beach, Drabble, F/F, Pickup Lines, Short One Shot, douchebag!Bellmy, douchebag!Finn, guys being assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Two guys go to the beach looking to pick up girls but get a surprise instead





	Just Another Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> :D

Finn and Bellamy walk down the beach, both showing off – barely existing in Finn’s case – muscles by having discarded their shirts and instead only have on sunglasses and swim trunks. The floppy-haired man had been planning on wearing a watch as well but according to his best friend, the women they’ll be going after could smell a knockoff a mile away. Ah well.

The 26-year-olds have yet to get in the water, as it’s not why they are there. The beach is a great way to pick up girls, of course.

Finn is the first to spot a woman that will immediately become his first – and preferably last – target of the day.

“Holy shit,” Finn breathes.

Bellamy looks over at his friend who nods to the ice cream stand.

“Damn,” Bellamy agrees.

Both men take in the blonde, creamy skin slightly tan from the sun, busty breasts contained in a dark blue bikini. Thick hips and thighs perfect for holding on to. Beautiful blonde hair that looks like golden rays in the sun’s light. Her head turns and Finn breathes a sigh of relief.

She’s not a butter face. Yesterday he had gone to pick up this chick and already started saying his line when she turned and he almost gagged. Gotta be careful these days.

“Fuck,” Bellamy says, grabbing his friend’s attention before he can go pick up this busty, blonde goddess. Finn follows his eyesight – well, suspected eyesight since they’re both wearing shades.

Bellamy can, of course, appreciate the blonde’s beauty and hot body, but he’s more into the athletic type – it really helps be each other’s wingman when they’re not looking to steal each other’s score.

Kneeling on the ground a ways away is a beautiful, tanned woman.

“Your chick’s hot and all but you know I love ‘em athletic. And that ass though...”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, though he’s more interested in the blonde’s breasts and curves. “Too bad you’re out of luck though.”

Bellamy nods, deflated at the company the brunette is keeping – a baby only about 5-6 months probably.

The blonde leaves the stand, walking away with 2 popsicles. Finn sees and says, “Hey,” he nods at the blonde, “maybe she has a hot friend you can go for instead.”

“Maybe she has a boyfriend.”

“Nah,” Finn shakes his head, walking towards the blonde. “Hey, baby. I’m Finn. You know, you look great in that bikini, but I’d bet it would look even better on the floor in my room.”

The blonde looks over, looking Finn up and down before smirking, snorting softly and continues walking.

Finn bristles but relaxes again. “Aw, come on. I can think of something better for you to wrap those pretty lips on.”

The blonde snorts. “Sleazy,” she comments, otherwise ignoring him.

Bellamy laughs as Finn gets shut down so quickly and easily.

Before Finn can say anything else, the blonde sits down with the woman Bellamy was eyeing earlier.

“Hey, baby,” she says softly, giving her a kiss and one of the popsicles.

Bellamy and Finn’s eyes bug out and their jaws drop.

Despite the sleazy attempts at picking her up, Clarke has a great day at the beach with her family.


End file.
